An Arabian Day
by LordDarkus
Summary: My new Kingdom Hearts story. The start of a new adventure. Kingdom Hearts and Xigbar belong to Square Enix


An Arabian Day

After Harris and Lewis went into the dimensional gate they opened, they emerge in a desert bazaar. They look around, confused.

"Where are we now?" Lewis asked

"I don't know. A better question is how we got here."

"Well, I wasn't focusing on anything when we opened the gate."

"Me neither. Maybe we should have a look around."

"Agreed."

They go through the town asking people for information. They eventually go through an empty suburb and look tired and frustrated.

"Man, this bites. All we've managed to figure out is that this place is called Agrabah." Said Harris

"Yeah. Maybe we should try opening another gate to try to get back home."

"Wait, who's that?" He points to a man in a black coat, shoes, and gloves with a hood concealing his face walking away

"I don't know. He doesn't look like any of the locals. Maybe we should follow him."

"Let's stay incognito. He might be dangerous." Lewis nods and they jump up to a nearby rooftop

They follow the man by jumping from rooftop to rooftop and eventually, he stops. He pulls back his hood, revealing a face with gold eyes, an eye patch over his right eye, a scar on his right cheek, and black hair with gray streaks in a ponytail.

"Who is this guy?" Asked Harris

"Eh, I guess the Heartless that got loose isn't here either." Said the man in the coat

"Heartless that got loose? What is he talking about?" Asked Lewis

"You don't think… it might be the one that attacked Dracosville."

"Yeah, maybe." Lewis' shoe chips off a piece of the roof

The man hears the sound of the roof chipping and materializes an arrow gun with a purple ring for a body, three spikes on the body, a pyramid-shaped barrel that lightens from lavender to white near the tip, and six purple spikes on the guard. He shoots the rooftop that Harris and Lewis were on and destroys most of the roof.

"Whoever they are…" He dematerializes the arrow gun

"…Gone now."

Harris and Lewis retreat into a nearby alleyway to catch their breath.

"That was too close." Said Lewis

"Yeah, I'll say. I think we should split up."

"Why?"

"We no longer have the element of surprise that we once did. If we ambush him from two angles, he won't be able to retaliate."

"Sound's good. Let's do it."

They go off in different directions and search for the man they saw before. Harris goes through the city's back streets and eventually sees him. He summons his Keyblade to prepare for a possible fight.

"Hey, you!" The man turned around

"I can tell you're not from here."

"You're right. And from that Keyblade, I can tell you're not either."

"You're pretty perceptive there."

"Thank you. By the way, since you're a Keyblade wielder, you wouldn't happen to have seen a giant, insectoid Heartless, would you."

"As a matter of fact, yes I have. It attacked my home, so I destroyed it."

"Now why did you go and do that? We were experimenting."

"You can take your experiments somewhere else. Now, who are you."

"Wouldn't you like to know? Do you really think you're strong enough to take me on alone?"

"No." He hears something behind him and turns around to see Lewis

"And I don't either." He jumps to Harris' side

"Two against one, Cyclops. You can't win."

"I guess I'll have to fix that." He snaps his fingers

When he snapped his fingers, mysterious creatures spawned around Harris and Lewis, surrounding them as a circle of doom. These creatures are humanoid in structure with purple bodysuits and caps, pointed shoulders, light gray spikes on the hips, and carry crossbows as weapons. On the right hand of each creature, there is a strange logo of a four-point cross with an upside down heart on the bottom. Lewis and Harris stand back to back, trying to figure out what they are confronted with.

"What are these things?" Asked Lewis

"I don't know, but we'll take them down just like the Heartless."

Harris and Lewis begin slashing at the creatures, as the enclosed space makes it dangerous to use magic, and they disappear similarly to Heartless. While they fight, the man that summoned the creatures opens a portal of darkness and walks through it with it closing behind him. Harris and Lewis take out the rest of the creatures and catch their breath. They look around for the mysterious man.

"Dang, he got away!" Said Harris, obviously frustrated

"We can't go after him since we don't know where he went or even how he left."

"So, what are we supposed to do now?"

"I think we should head back home and do some research."

"You're right, we can get more Intel on those creatures we fought and the Heartless."

"Let's concentrate on our destination when we open the gate."

They close their eyes and concentrate as they hold their Keyblades outwards. Energy charges at their tips and they launch beams of light that opens a portal. They go into the portal and hope to return to Dracosville. They arrive back in Dracosville and land in the square.

"Awesome we made it back." Said Harris

"Yeah."

The people around them see the young guardians of their town and look very shocked.

"Whoa, they're finally back."

"Where have they been?"

"What's going on, Lewis?"

"I don't know, bro." Lewis walks up to someone

"Excuse me, how long have we been gone."

"No one has seen you two for the past two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Lewis said in shock

"This is impossible."

"I know, we were gone three days."

"I think we need to talk to Dracorous about this."

"Right."

They head to a secluded spot in the outskirts of the town to summon Dracorous, as doing it in the open would cause all out panic.

"This looks like a good spot. Lewis, would you do the honors."

Lewis nods and whistles to call Dracorous and he slowly descends.

"You have returned." He said upon landing

"Dracorous, something is wrong. The people say that we have been gone two weeks, but in our perspective, it has been three days." Said Lewis

"The reason for this is that time flows differently between different worlds."

"That makes sense." Harris responded

"Were you successful in your mission?"

"Yes, we destroyed the Heartless while we were in Traverse Town and we even found out how to travel between worlds with our Keyblades. Something tells me that you knew." Lewis reported

"I wanted you to find out for yourselves."

"There's something else: when we first tried to open a gate to return here, we ended up in a desert town known as Agrabah and we encountered strange creatures and a mysterious man there. We would like to go to the Sky Palace to research these creatures and further our Heartless research." Harris added

"Very well, I will take you to the Sky Palace."

They get onto Dracorous' back and he takes flight to the floating building known as the Sky Palace. This palace, like Dracorous is only known as legend to the townsfolk and the only ones that truly know of their existence are the current and past guardians. They enter the building and go into an expansive library that has thousands of books on all subjects imaginable. Lewis looks through the books and finds one with the emblem on the creatures they fought on the book's spine.

"Hey, Harris, look." Harris looks at the book

"That's the symbol we saw on the monsters we fought."

"I'll take a look."

"And here's the book on the Heartless." He takes a book with the Heartless emblem on the spine

They look through the books and Lewis is surprised by something he reads.

"Harris, come look at this." Harris walks over

"I found out what those creatures we fought in Agrabah are."

"Really, what are they?"

"They're called Nobodies."

"Nobodies?"

"Yes. When someone with a strong will, whether they be good or evil becomes a Heartless, the shell left behind starts to act with a will of its own, a Nobody and there are several kinds. The ones we fought were snipers." Harris looks at the pictures of the different kinds of Nobodies

"I see."

"Wait, there's more. That man we saw in Agrabah, he's a Nobody as well."

"That's impossible."

"No, if a someone with an extremely strong heart and will becomes a Nobody, they can maintain their human appearance. There are a group of these special Nobodies called Organization XIII. The one we fought was named Xigbar."

"I see. I found out something interesting as well: why the Heartless are attacking here."

"What's the reason?"

"They're searching for our world's Keyhole."

"Our world's… Keyhole?"

"Yes, the heart of our world. If the Heartless manage to find it, our world will be swallowed by darkness."

"Just like Raphael's world."

"This explains why the Heartless usually attack the square, the Keyhole must be near it."

"What are we supposed to do when we find it."

"We use our Keyblades to lock it. If the Keyhole is locked, the Heartless will be unable to reach the heart of our world and the threat will finally end."

"Let's go look for it tonight." Harris nods

That night, Harris and Lewis go to the town's square to search for the mythical Keyhole of Dracosville. They look around and eventually; Harris comes up to an abandoned house and stops.

"Harris? Why did you stop?"

"I think we should look in here."

"Why?"

"I've noticed that the Heartless mostly attack around this house."

"How bizarre, no one has lived in this house for over 50 years."

"Let's check it out."

They enter the house and look around. They move around all of the books and tables to find the Keyhole, but have no success. They continue to look and Lewis starts to lose his confidence.

"Are you sure that we'll find it here?"

"I'm sure, trust me, will you?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I think we're looking in the wrong place."

Lewis leans up against the wall and his foot hits a switch near the floor. The house shakes and a hidden passage opens, showing stairs leading downwards.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know, but I think that we should look here."

They go down the stairs and reach a small room where, on the far wall, they gaze upon a keyhole on the center of the wall. This was undoubtedly the Keyhole that they had been searching for, the heart of Dracosville. They look at each other, nod in agreement, and summon their Keyblades. They do a similar process to opening a gate, but instead aim at the Keyhole. They Keyhole gets struck and slowly fades away. Harris and Lewis then call Dracorous and return to the Sky Palace to discuss their next plan.

"I think we should head back to Traverse Town and Agrabah and search for those world's Keyholes." Harris suggested

"Agreed, let's split up so we can lessen the chances of the Heartless beating us to it."

"Right. Dracorous, we'll be back."

"I wish you the best of luck."

Harris and Lewis open two separate gates and walk through them, starting a new adventure to save all worlds, far and wide.


End file.
